CARA A CARA
by Neko-Ceres
Summary: En la época de la Batalla de las Doce Casas, Arlés se interpone entre Milo de Escorpio y Saga de Géminis. Angst, YAOI, Milo Saga.


**CARA A CARA**

**PREFACIO**

El Patriarca le mandó llamar una vez más.

Irás a destruir la Isla de Andrómeda para gloria del Santuario.

Él no protestó. Siempre seguía los preceptos de su señor de buen grado.

Con gusto cumpliré vuestras órdenes, mi señor.

Y el Patriarca supo agradecérselo bien… como siempre hacía.

**PRÓLOGO**

Varios años atrás, la persona por la que Milo de Escorpio habría dado su vida y vendido su alma era ni más ni menos que el Guardián de la Casa de Géminis. Ocho años mayor que el resto y ya Caballero de Oro, Saga era el ídolo de los jóvenes aspirantes a guerreros del Zodíaco; y entre todos aquellos púberes apolos que se le ofrecían con más o menos descaro, Géminis había puesto sus ojos precisamente en la insolente melena rubia y los ojos imposibles del aprendiz de la Octava Casa, iniciándole al estilo griego y convirtiéndose ambos en esclavos del otro durante largas noches hasta acabar siendo amantes en el pleno sentido de la palabra, con el cuerpo y también con el alma.

Pero llegaron los días oscuros en los que Saga empezó a faltar cada vez con más frecuencia del Santuario sin dar ningún tipo de explicaciones a nadie, y menos aún a Milo, que era incapaz de comprender el repentino desapego de su amante, sus ataques de ira, sus ausencias inesperadas, y sobre todo su negativa a hablar con él, ya no acerca de sus desapariciones, sino simplemente de nada personal. Saga se había convertido en un extraño. Un extraño dolorosamente cercano.

**1. MILO.**

Me he convertido en una puta.

¿Me escandalizo?

No. No, porque al fin y al cabo es la verdad.

Me he convertido en una maldita puta. La puta del Patriarca. Hace años que tengo este vacío en mi interior, y no sé cómo llenarlo; lo he intentado con infinidad de amantes, amantes de todo tipo: mujeres, hombres, jóvenes… pero todo ha sido siempre lo mismo: nada. Nada puede hacerme sentir pleno, hacerme sentir entero, porque en cada una de esas relaciones amargas como naranjas silvestres, siempre llego a la misma conclusión: me faltas tú, y eso es lo mismo que decir que me falta todo. Que no tengo nada. Maldito sea el día en que te conocí, y maldito el día en que me enamoré de tu cuerpo y de tu alma. Desapareciste sin más ni más, sin despedidas ni explicaciones, y desde entonces he andado perdido, errático, sin saber qué diablos hacer con mi vida salvo seguir el camino que ya tenía marcado. Yo, Milo, Caballero del Escorpión; ese sueño… que ya no significa nada. Sin ti a mi lado para compartirlo, qué me importa esta armadura, este montón de metal ridículo que sólo me recuerda lo lejos que estás de mí.

Cuando el Patriarca me llamó por primera vez a su alcoba, no podía creerlo; nunca hubiera esperado de él ese nivel de perversión. Le creía por encima de todas las debilidades a las que yo me entrego, pero ha demostrado ser un amante insaciable, que no se arredra ante ningún nivel de depravación. Me decepciona y me excita a un tiempo, pero cada vez más siento la necesidad de ser sometido por él… algo que nunca creí llegar a experimentar. Yo, siempre tan dominante, tan agresivo, me estoy convirtiendo en su esclavo… me estoy convirtiendo en el reflejo deformado de lo que antes era. Y lo peor es que disfruto con ello, porque si tú me faltas, yo sólo quiero caer en la degradación más absoluta hasta desaparecer por completo.

Saga, si supieras hasta qué nivel empiezo a depender de su dominio sobre mí, ¿volverías a mi lado? ¿Sabrías defender lo que decías tuyo? ¿O ni tan siquiera eso te importaría?

**2. ARLES. **

Trece noches ya he saboreado mi triunfo sobre ti. Trece noches te he demostrado que has perdido, que no puedes luchar contra mí porque ya no eres nadie, ya no eres nada, estás acabado. Trece noches he llamado a tu amante hasta mi lecho y te he obligado a asistir a la consumación sobre él de todos mis anhelos; le he humillado de todas las formas posibles, he profanado ese cuerpo, que tanto decías amar, tú, imbécil, de todas las maneras imaginables, sin dejar nada por experimentar, nada por probar. He disfrutado como nunca lo había hecho con ningún otro amante, ni hombre ni mujer, porque en cada resquicio de su cosmos podía leer su dolor, su estúpido dolor a causa de tu ausencia, y su necesidad de curarlo entregándose a otros; ese dolor me da vida, porque sé que tú también lo percibes.

No podría haber planeado venganza más exquisita… ah, Saga, cómo me deleito con tu odio, con tu rabia cuando le poseo una y otra vez, con tus celos cuando él se rinde a mí y se deja conquistar por el placer que, muy a pesar tuyo, le domina. Pero todavía me resulta más grato saber que, al igual que yo, tú percibes que él lo hace por despecho y a la vez por necesidad de ti; sé que eso no te enfurece, sino que te hace sufrir, y tu sufrimiento es mi complacencia.

¡Es irónico! Te desea tanto que se entrega sin dudarlo al primero que pasa. Y de todas las personas que engrosan su interminable lista de amoríos, yo voy en cabeza; soy su más frecuente amante, y también el que él, en el fondo, más desprecia. ¿Quién iba a pensar que había un puritano en lo más profundo de la conciencia del Escorpión? Esperaba otro comportamiento de su general, sin duda más decente, más… apropiado; pero en vez de eso, le exijo cada vez más, le obligo a ir un paso más allá, a renunciar cada noche a un poco más de humanidad. Él obedece sin protestar, fingiendo que disfruta, creyendo que disfruta, pero en cada ocasión siente, con más y más fuerza, que no es más que basura.

Mi puta.

Y me odia. Me odia, Saga, ¿no te parece exquisitamente sardónico? ¡Desprecia este cuerpo! Y con ello, te desprecia a ti, y ese desprecio sella mi dominio sobre tu voluntad, Saga… tu impotente y patética voluntad.

**3. SAGA.**

Estoy aquí. No me ves, no me oyes, ni siquiera me percibes. ¿Hasta qué punto he desaparecido dentro de este monstruo, que no llegas a apreciar mi cosmos cada vez que penetra en ti, enredado al suyo? O tal vez es que no hay dos cosmos, es sólo el mío; quizá debería dejar de luchar, quizá yo soy él y él soy yo, y de nada sirve esta batalla por recuperar el control. Milo, yo sólo quería servir en este ejército cada día y hacerte mío cada noche, pero en algún momento me he extraviado en mi propio laberinto. En ocasiones ni siquiera soy consciente de existir, y sólo a veces parece que despierto… para observar qué nuevas atrocidades he cometido, aun sin quererlo.

Pero desde hace trece noches, Milo, desde hace trece noches he empezado a acumular fuerzas, porque no puedo soportarlo más. He destruido, o alguien lo ha hecho en mi nombre, todo aquello que quería defender; he asesinado, he manipulado, he ejecutado, y a todo ello he asistido impotente, sin encontrar la energía suficiente como para impedírmelo a mí mismo. Sin embargo, hace trece noches te vi entrar por esa puerta, tus ojos imposibles mirando a los míos a través de mi máscara mientras te entregabas junto a mí a algo que no se puede llamar hacer el amor, y supe que no podía seguir aguantando esta situación por más tiempo.

Arles cree hacerme daño con cada ocasión en que se convierte en el dueño de tu cuerpo y el amo de tus actos, pero se equivoca, se equivoca de medio a medio. A pesar de todo lo que conlleva, el hecho de poder observar tus movimientos, escuchar tus gemidos, saborearte… me compensa. Y me da fuerzas. Me motiva para agazaparme en mi propio interior, acumulando energía para, en algún momento, enfrentarme a mí mismo, y vencerme.

Vencerme, Milo. Porque no pierdo la esperanza de poder llegar un día a quitarme esta máscara y hacerte el amor mirándote a la cara. Como tú mereces.

**4. NADIE MÁS QUE TÚ.**

"_Conozco bien al Caballero de Géminis. No sería capaz de hacer algo así_.". Esas habían sido las palabras del Caballero del Escorpión. Y ahora que había llegado a lo más alto de la Escalera, el tiempo pareció detenerse y dilatarse mientras el rostro de su enemigo se descubría lentamente hasta revelar…

"_No, ¡no puede ser! ¡Es imposible!_".

En su interior, Milo de Escorpio prorrumpió en alaridos de dolor y rabia. Por fuera, permaneció inmóvil, mirando calculadoramente a su oponente, como siempre hacía.

"_Mataré mis sentimientos hacia ti antes de matarte a ti junto a ellos_".

Atenea se adelantó. Las palabras que cruzó con el falso Patriarca sonaron borrosas, deformes como blasfemias, en los oídos aturdidos de Milo. "_Siempre has sido tú…cabrón, me entregaba a ti cada noche, te echaba tanto de menos… y siempre eras tú…_"

Saga levantó el puño para golpear a su diosa, y nadie atinó a reaccionar; parecía imposible cometer semejante sacrilegio, pero estaba sucediendo. El tiempo dejó de expandirse y se paró. Sólo Milo llegó a moverse, adelantándose en diagonal, dos pasos, sólo dos pasos… y los ojos de ambos guerreros quedaron frente a frente.

"_Milo_", decía la mirada de Saga.

"_¿Cómo has podido?_", decía la de Milo.

"_Milo…_", sólo podía repetir la de Saga, que por primera vez en años se posaba en su amante desde un rostro desenmascarado.

"_Yo confiaba en ti, ¡confiaba en ti! Todo este tiempo temiendo por tu ausencia… pero te lo voy a pagar, maldito seas, te lo voy a pagar con la muerte que te mereces_", decían los ojos del Escorpión.

"_Ni te muevas_", atinaban a decir los ojos de Saga al fin ", _no te acerques a mí. No he sido yo mismo y he hecho cosas terribles, pero ahora he encontrado la fuerza para liberarme. No golpearé a la Diosa, confía en mí por última vez. Siempre te he querido, Milo, y nadie más que tú me ha dado la oportunidad que ahora se me presenta. Si alguna vez me has amado, haz una última cosa por mí: déjame morir con honor_"

"_¡No te lo mereces!_", decía la mirada de Milo… "_¡No quiero que mueras, quiero que vuelvas a mi lado y me hagas el amor una y otra vez hasta caer rendidos!_", decía su corazón. "_No hay otra salida_", decía su razón. Y ésta fue la que venció.

Milo de Escorpio retrocedió dos pasos y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

El tiempo volvió a ponerse en marcha.

A los pies de su diosa, Saga se quitó la vida. Murió como no pudo vivir: con honor.

**FIN.**

**Ceres no Mintaka.**

**Alicante, 20 de Julio de 2005.**


End file.
